Cygnus Stars
by AlgenatorFanFiction
Summary: After the Cygnus Knights get disbanded nearly a year after the defeat of the Black Mage by the Maple Alliance, some of its Chief Knights get involved with their significant other after they leave Ereve. Three-Shot: Mihile x Cygnus / Hawkeye x Valerie / Eckhart x Lady Syl. Part of the Maple Stars Series. Lemon Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own MapleStory or any of its characters, Nexon owns it.

Cygnus Stars

Chapter 1

The Sun rose high above the horizon to shine down upon Ereve with its brilliant rays of light. Many of its rays of light found their way through the overhead branches of a Forest Path that led to the Chief Knight Assembly Platform, and they reflected off of the blue eyes and fluffy blond hair of the Chief Knight of Light known as Mihile who strolled across the stone-paved road of said Forest Path. He felt the light cause his mind to wander to the memory of how devastated Ereve was by the Black Mage and his Black Wings many years ago. He smiled to know the Maple Alliance managed to defeat them to regain freedom across Maple World even though he sighed at the irony of the fierce rivalries between all of the Job Factions that continued to persist. He shook his head to brush the thoughts that filled his mind out and reach the other end of the Forest Path.

Mihile saw his Chief Knight Comrades on the Chief Knight Assembly Platform, so he jogged toward them as he waved at them, "Good afternoon, everyone!"

The Chief Knights of Fire and Wind known as Oz and Irena noticed Mihile jug toward them and waved back at him, "Good afternoon to you too, Mihile!"

Mihile reached the short staircase of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform to see that the Chief Knight of Darkness known as Eckhart was asleep on one of the branches of his personal tree. He stepped onto the staircase to see the Chief Knight of Lightning known as Hawkeye perform a furious session of one-handed push-ups on the surface of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform itself.

Mihile sat to the left of Oz on the staircase of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform, and he looked back at Hawkeye, "Hey Hawkeye, why are you doing those push-ups?"

Hawkeye pressed down on his back with his left arm and on the surface of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform with his right arm to feel droplets of sweat trickle down his skin, "I've been exercising so that I could look my most buff for today."

Mihile nodded as unsheathed his One-Handed Sword from its scabbard to inspect it. Irena also stepped onto the staircase of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform to sit to the right of Oz and unsheathe her Bow from its quiver to fiddle with its string.

Irena pulled her hand away from the string of her Bow when she recalled something, so she look at Mihile , "So Mihile, what do you plan to do when you leave Ereve?"

Mihile remembered the escort that took Empress Cygnus and Neinheart to Victoria Island for a conference with its Job Instructors about the disbandment of the Cygnus Knights.

Mihile shook his head after he looked into Irena's golden eyes, "I'm not sure yet, so I still have to think about that. What do you and Oz plan to do when you both leave Ereve?"

Irena twiddled with her elegant green hair and thought for a moment, "I plan to rent a home in Henesys and work a part-time job as an assistant for Athena."

Oz looked at Mihile, and she also thought for a moment, "And I plan to get a house in Ellinia and work a job as an assistant for Grendel."

Mihile detected the similarities between the intentions of his Chief Knight Comrade and looked into Oz's emerald eyes, "So you're going to basically do the same thing as Irena?"

Oz felt a light pink cover her cheeks as she scratched her curvy red hair, "Yeah. I am a Magician, so Ellinia is the best place for me to go to when I leave Ereve."

Mihile nodded and finished the inspection of his One-Handed Sword to sheath it back into its scabbard and look back at Hawkeye who had just finished his extensive session of push-ups.

Oz looked back at Hawkeye herself to see him huff when he hopped back onto his feet, so she frowned, "Are you sure that you shouldn't stop? You've been doing so many different exercises like that ever since you got here."

Hawkeye wiped away the sweat that dripped from his brow and looked at Oz to smirk at her, "You don't have to worry. This kind of rigorous exercise is nothing for me. You should worry more about Eckhart. He's going to be as fat as a Pig if he doesn't get himself off of that tree of his."

Eckhart woke up so that he could take his signature mask off of his face and glance over at Hawkeye, "That may be what you say, but I don't have to worry about my image like you have to since my body has quite the high metabolism."

Hawkeye grimaced and snatched up one of the many convenient rocks that were laid out on the surface of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform, "High metabolism my ass!"

Hawkeye flung the rock at Eckhart's tree with a single powerful swing, and he saw it and it's proprietor tremble. Eckhart lost his balance and slid off the branch to feel his face plant itself into the ground below.

Eckhart glared at the amused Hawkeye after he pushed his body off the ground, "Now you've really done it! By the time I'm done with you, your body will be covered with cuts so large that even your ego won't be able to fill them in!"

Hawkeye smirked and gestured at Eckhart to provoke him, "Come at me then."

Mihile, Oz, and Irena saw Eckhart leap onto the Chief Knight Assembly Platform so that he could get right in front of Hawkeye, so they braced themselves for the inevitable onslaught.

A certain monocle-wearer stepped in and noticed Eckhart and Hawkeye prepare to commence their pointless fracas, "Are you two about to fight?!"

Mihile, Oz, and Irena looked to the direction of the yeller to see that Neinheart was close behind Cygnus who just returned to Ereve with him. The three Chief Knights realized Neinheart was the one who stopped Eckhart and Hawkeye and let out a collected sighed.

Eckhart and Hawkeye faced Neinheart, and they fell to one knee, "We were not, Master Neinheart."

Neinheart readjusted his gold-framed monocle to examine Eckhart and Hawkeye, "Good. I've already had enough problems to deal with for today."

Cygnus flashed a sincere smile at Neinheart after she faced him to look into his turquoise eyes, "Neinheart, you should really get some rest. You've had such a hard day."

Neinheart looked back Cygnus and into her cyan eyes to scratch his aqua hair, "You're right. I'll return to your place to grab some tea to drink."

Neinheart turned around so that he could walk away, and he strolled across the stone-paved road of the Forest Path that led to the Ereve Royal Palace.

Cygnus scooped a small strand of her lengthy blond hair behind her right ear and faced her Chief Knights again, "So how are my Chief Knights doing?"

Mihile stepped off of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform after he stood up from its staircase to approach Cygnus and bow, "We're doing pretty well, Empress."

Cygnus giggled and peered past Mihile to see the delighted Oz and the bored Irena. She also saw the livid Eckhart and the excited Hawkeye, and she sweat-dropped.

Cygnus sighed and looked back at Mihile, "Well, since I'm back from the conference in Victoria Island with its Job Instructors about the disbandment of my Cygnus Knights, you're all free to go."

Eckhart and Hawkeye get back on their feet to gave each other another sharp glare and leapt off of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform to stomp back to their Chief Knight Chambers through the Forest Path that Mihile strolled through, "Good! we had others things planned anyway!"

Oz stood up from the staircase of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform and stepped off of it to trail close behind Eckhart and Hawkeye, "I'll be leaving with you guys too."

Cygnus saw Oz, Eckhart, and Hawkeye leave, but she was perplexed to see Irena remain where she sat on the staircase of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform, "Hey Irena, aren't you going to leave too?"

Irena felt a calm breeze flow through her hair and looked at Cygnus to she shake her head, "I just wanted to stay here and enjoy the breeze a little bit longer before I leave."

Cygnus nodded as she turned around to stroll through Forest Path that led to Ereve Royal Palace, "Well, since I've informed you all, I'll take my leave now."

Mihile turned around to step back onto the staircase of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform and sit to the left of Irena on it.

Mihile glanced at Irena, and he noticed an intent look on her face, "Hey Irena, does something bother you?"

Irena shook off her intent look to look back at Mihile, "Don't worry. It's nothing."

Mihile found Irena's tone to be quite unusual since she would never sound so tense. He only gazed up at the cloudless sky to think more about his future home and occupation.

Cygnus moped as she approached the front door of the gargantuan Ereve Royal Palace, and she reached it to ring the doorbell. She saw one of her maids open it to let her enter. She saw her maid close it to stroll away so that she herself could saunter across the red, gold-trimmed carpet of a hallway that led to the Royal Quarters. She felt the sorrow within her swell up and noticed herself trode past Neinheart who was on the bench of his personal balcony. She saw him relax on his bench, so she halted to see the wide variety of filled teacups that loaded the table in front of him.

Neinheart soon felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Cygnus stand there right behind him, "Greetings Empress, would you love to come and relax with your Royal Tactician?"

Cygnus shook her head even though she would have preferred the relaxation, "No thank you Neinheart. I would just like to spend some time alone in my Royal Quarters."

Neinheart saw Cygnus continue to saunter through the hallway that led to the Royal Quarters and only continued to unwind by himself.

Cygnus reached her door of the Royal Quarters, but she halted when she saw one of her maids exit it.

The maid approached Cygnus to bow, "Empress, I've prepared your bath for you."

Cygnus nodded as she saw her maid straighten her body, "Thank you for you service. You may go take a break for the rest of the day."

Cygnus the Royal Maid and entered her Royal Quarters to enter her bathroom. She saw her fresh clothes on her sink countertop, so she also saw her large circular bathtub to be filled with warm water. She stripped off her current clothes to ease herself into the water and sniff up the herbal scents that were often used for her baths. She felt herself loosen up as she retrieved her lavender shampoo bottle to squeeze and gripped her hair to brush it out. She squeezed a load of lavender shampoo out of the bottle to rub it all over her hair and cover it with dense suds.

Cygnus poured water all herself with her hands to cleanse herself of the bubbles, and she let out several small moan when she felt it wash up against her noticeably erect nipples. She felt herself blush over. She felt many vulgar thoughts of a certain blonde-haired man take shape in her mind that she couldn't help but fantasize in. She rested her back on the slanted end of her bathtub and shut her eyes to let the thoughts cloud her mind with desire. She felt herself quiver with delight, but she felt a pleasant tingle shot up her spine and let out another soft moan.

Cygnus opened her eyes to look down and see her right hand slowly rub her well-trimmed womanhood. She scooted forward to empty her bathtub and scoot back when she confirmed her privacy in her bathroom. She spread her legs wide apart and closed her eyes again to let her fingertips rub up against her pink folds. She continued to softly moan as she felt more jolts of pleasure shot through her, and she felt her fingertips get coated in a warm moisture. She soon had her fingertips rub up against her sensitive clit and felt her back arch itself at the new sensation.

Cygnus plunged her fingers deep through her slit to let another surge of pleasure course through her body that only served to make her wish that the man had his head between her legs. Cygnus pumped her fingers in and out of herself and used her left hand to massage her right small and delicate breast. Cygnus soon felt her hands quicken their own pace, and she moaned louder and louder. Cygnus pinched right erect nipple and pleased her womanhood to feel it get sensitive and moist. Cygnus soon bit a finger on her left hand to suppress her final moan as she reached an intense climax that caused her warm juices to shot out.

Cygnus looked at her moist hand and realized something, "I must be really out of it today. When have I ever gotten such perverted thoughts of Mihile?"

Cygnus step out of her bathtub when she get on her feet, so she dried herself with a white towel to wear her fresh clothes. She exited her bathroom and stepped onto the balcony of her Royal Quarters to slump down onto its bench.

Cygnus let out a depressive sigh as she looked down upon Ereve and shed a single tear from her right eye, "I'll miss you, Mihile."

Mihile still sat on the staircase of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform and continued to think about his future home and occupation. Irena also still sat on the staircase of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform, but she only did so to enjoy the gentle breeze. She soon recalled something.

Irena looked at Mihile and placed her hand onto his shoulder so that she could get his attention, "You should go talk to her, Mihile."

Mihile looked back at Irena and raised an eyebrow at her vague statement, "Talk to whom exactly?"

Irena stepped off of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform after she stood up from its staircase, and she faced the Forest Path that led to her Chief Knight Chambers, "I mean go talk to the Empress. I think it'd be best if you gave her your final goodbyes before you leave Ereve. I think I've overstayed my welcome here anyway, so I'm going to leave."

Mihile saw Irena stroll through the Forest Path that led to her Chief Knight Chambers. He took her words into consideration as he also stood up from the staircase of the Chief Knight Assembly Platform to step off of it and stroll through the Forest Path that led to the Ereve Royal Palace. He soon reached the other end of the Forest Path and the front door of the Ereve Royal Palace to ring its doorbell.

A Royal Maid pulled the front door the Ereve Royal Palace open, and she recognized Mihile, "Chief Knight Mihile, may I assist you with anything?"

Mihile brushed the hesitation that filled his mind away, "I would like to speak with the Empress."

The Royal Maid nodded and allowed Mihile to enter the Ereve Royal Palace as she closed its front door to guide him to the Royal Quarters. She soon reached it with him and pushed its door open for him. Mihile entered to see the Royal Maid close the door behind him, so he looked around until he saw Cygnus slumped down on the bench of her balcony.

Mihile approached Cygnus and felt the somber atmosphere that surrounded her, "Excuse me Empress, may I accompany you?"

Cygnus felt her heart throb when she heard Mihile. She looked back to see him approach her and felt a light blush cover her cheeks.

Cygnus looked forward again, and she clasped her hands over her cheeks, "You may accompany me. What brings you to the my palace?"

Mihile sat down next to Cygnus on her balcony bench to look down upon Ereve with her, "I just wanted to come and give you my last goodbyes."

Cygnus felt her heart dwindle as she let out several small whimpers.

Mihile heard Cygnus whimper and inched himself closer to her, "Is something the matter, Empress?"

Cygnus kept her eyes away from Mihile as she felt him got closer to her, and she clasped her hands over her chest, "It's nothing. I just had something on my mind."

Mihile reached Cygnus to inch his head closer to hers, "You could tell me about it if it bothers you."

Mihile flinched when he saw Cygnus lunge at him to give him a heartfelt kiss on the lips.

Cygnus parted the kiss to keep her eyes away from Mihile again, "I apologize. That was very rude of me."

Mihile placed his hand onto Cygnus's shoulder, and he saw her look at him. She saw his hearty smile and felt the blush that covered her cheeks deepen.

Cygnus frowned with hesitation as she took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry. I've always wanted to say that I've liked you for such long time now, but I couldn't because I was so busy with managing Ereve and the Maple Alliance that I never had the time to tell you in private."

Cygnus almost made contact with Mihile and felt her heart-rate further quicken, "Ever since we met at a younger age, I've been attracted to you. Whenever I'm around you, I get this warm feeling inside of me that just intensifies whenever I get closer to you."

Mihile heard Cygnus's passionate words and felt a light blush cover his own cheeks, for he knew that she meant everything, "Empress, I-"

Cygnus shook her head at Mihile and pressed her finger up against his lips to silence him, "Please. I would like for you to call me Cygnus."

Mihile continued to speak when he saw Cygnus pull her finger away from his lips, "Cygnus, I never knew you had these feelings for me."

Mihile wrapped his arms around Cygnus to closely hold her petite form, "It would've been fine if you told me earlier."

Cygnus saw Mihile stare into her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his head to pull it closer to her own, "I know, but I would've been too nervous to say anything anyway."

Mihile and Cygnus felt their urges overtake them and make them pull each other into a long, warm kiss. They felt their kiss get much more savory as their tongues rolled around each other in their mouths. She stroked his hair and felt him do the same with her own.

Cygnus looked down upon Ereve again after she parted the kiss to nestle her body closer to Mihile, and she smiled, "Mihile, you've been my most loyal Knight ever since I've meet you, and now I think that I've fallen for you."

Mihile also looked down upon Ereve and smiled, "Well, I think that I've fallen for you as well."

Cygnus became lost in the magnificence of the peaceful Ereve with Mihile until she soon had an idea pop into her mind. Cygnus stood up from her balcony bench and re-entered her Royal Quarters.

Mihile looked back at Cygnus, and he saw her approached a clothes drawer in her Royal Quarters, "Cygnus, where are you going?"

Cygnus looked back at Mihile, "You don't have to worry. I just had a great idea for how we could spend the rest of the day together."

Mihile nodded looked back down upon Ereve as he crossed his arms behind his head, "That's fine. I'll just wait for you then."

Cygnus pulled the clothes drawer open and rummaged through it to retrieve her newest set of casual clothes. She approached her bed where she set her casual clothes down onto, and she stripped off her clothes to set them down next to them. She slipped into her new white shorts and cyan tube top along with her new white socks and cyan shoes. Cygnus approached the wall-mounted mirror in her Royal Quarters so that she smile at how her new attire fit her.

Cygnus faced Mihile and approached him, "Mihile, I'm ready."

Mihile looked back at Cygnus again, and he felt a light blush cover his cheeks at her new appearance, "Well, you look nice in those new clothes of your, but what was that plan that you mentioned?"

Cygnus giggled at Mihile and lowered her head down to his ear, "I wanted to know if you could go out on a date with me today."

Mihile felt the blush on his cheeks deepen until he realized something, "But you know that Neinheart would never let us leave Ereve together."

Cygnus frowned and realize something herself, "Don't worry. Neinheart is too busy with trying to relax to even notice us leave Ereve."

Mihile nodded at Cygnus, and he stood up from her balcony bench so that he could approach her, "That does seem true, so is that why you decided to change into those clothes?"

Cygnus twirled herself around to display her new clothes, "That's correct. I decided to put on something different for a change."

Mihile exited the Royal Quarters with Cygnus and tiptoed past the balcony Neinheart situated himself on with her until he reached the entrance of the Ereve Royal Palace, "So where did you manage to get clothes like that anyway?"

Cygnus pulled the entrance of the Ereve Royal Palace open to step outside with Mihile, "I asked Oz to buy them for me with some Mesos that I gave her so that I could make myself look less like the Maple World Empress whenever I'm not in Ereve."

Mihile nodded, and he strolled through the Forest Path that led to the Chief Knight Assembly Platform with Cygnus,, "So where do you want to go out for our date?"

Cygnus stroked her chin and thought for a moment, "Why don't we go out on a date to Henesys."

Neinheart also exited the Ereve Royal Palace to see Mihile and Cygnus disappear into the Forest Path that led to the Chief Knight Assembly Platform as he retrieved a turquoise communicator from his pocket to lift it up to his mouth, "It seems as though the Empress received the company that she desired. I will need for you to keep an eye on this little "date" of hers."

Mihile reached the Chief Knight Assembly Platform with Cygnus and strolled through the Forest Path that led to his Chief Knight Chambers with her, "We can go use some of my spare Teleportation Scrolls."

Cygnus nodded at Mihile when she reached his Chief Knight Chambers with him, so she entered it with him and stood back see him pull his closet open to rummage through it.

Mihile found his Satchel from his closet and rummaged through it to retrieve one Henesys Teleportation Scroll and one Ereve Teleportation Scroll.

Mihile approached Cygnus as he gripped both sides of his Henesys Teleportation Scroll, "Are you ready?"

Cygnus nodded at Mihile and hugged his arm. He unsealed his Henesys Teleportation Scroll, and he felt it teleport him and her to the Bowmen Town known as Henesys. She felt her nausea make her legs tremble at the experience of Teleportation. and let him help her regain her balance.

Mihile kept an arm around Cygnus to help keep her steady as he examined the mushroom-shaped homes that peppered the lush prairie environment of Henesys Square, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it pretty soon."

Cygnus also examined Henesys Square and noticed a nearby ice-cream stand, "Let's go buy some ice-cream."

The ice-cream stand owner noticed Cygnus pull Mihile toward his stand, so he prepared himself for anything that they would have ordered, "What would a lovely couple like you two like to order?"

Cygnus gawked at the numerous flavors and types of ice-creams that were displayed on the ice-cream stand and pointed at an extra-large, chocolate-dipped, vanilla ice-cream cone that was topped with colorful sprinkles, chocolate wafers, and a cherry.

Mihile looked at the ice-cream Cygnus picked out and sweat-dropped when he saw its price tag, "I don't think that I have nearly enough Mesos to buy two those."

Cygnus nodded at Mihile and pulled a sizable bag out of her pocket to retrieve the required amount of Mesos from it and presented them to the ice-cream stand owner, "I would like to buy two of that ice-cream please."

The reluctant ice-cream stand owner accepted the mesos, and he presented Mihile and Cygnus with their ice-cream.

Mihile and Cygnus accepted their ice-cream and smiled at the ice-cream stand owner, "Thank you, Mister."

The ice-cream stand owner nodded at Mihile and Cygnus as he treaded past them with his ice-cream stand to serve other townspeople. The couple licked their ice-cream and strolled across the wooden walkway of Henesys Square.

Cygnus strolled with Mihile until she stepped through the gate that led to Henesys Park, and she strolled across its stone-paved walkway to feel a calm breeze flow through her hair, "It's been so long ever since I've roamed Victoria Island as a child. This brings back so many good memories."

Mihile also felt a calm breeze flow through his hair and saw a vacant bench nearby, "Yeah. Now come on, let's go take a seat on that bench over there."

Cygnus approached the bench with Mihile so that she could rest herself down onto it with him, "Mihile, I really wanted to thank you. I've always had to deal with having the life of an Empress for such a long time now, and now you're the only one who ever made me feel like a normal person with actual needs and wants."

Mihile smiled at Cygnus and inched his head closer to her ice-cream to take a large bite out of one of its chocolate wafers, "You don't have to thank me. Besides, you're going to have to actually protect your food if you want to feel like a normal person."

Cygnus giggled at Mihile, and she inched her own head closer to his ice-cream to take a large bite out of one of its chocolate wafers, "Stop that. You should already know that you have your own ice-cream to eat."

Mihile chuckled and let Cygnus push him away from her ice-cream with a weak shove, "I'm sorry. It's just that this ice-cream is truly superb."

Cygnus laughed with Mihile until she noticed a very familiar woman in a very familiar set of clothes tread past her with several large supply boxes in her arms.

Cygnus realized who the woman was and raised her hand to wave at her and get her attention, "Hey Irena! Do you need help with those?"

Irena gasped as she turned around, and she saw Cygnus and Mihile on a nearby bench, "Empress and Mihile, what are you two doing here?"

Cygnus nestled herself closer to Mihile and continued to lick her ice-cream, "Nothing much, I was just eating some ice-cream with Mihile. We're on a date."

Irena gasped at Cygnus and her new attire and behavior around Mihile until she felt her arms grow sore from the weight of the supply boxes on her arms.

Irena nodded and held out her supply boxes for Mihile, "Thanks you so much, I really needed some assistance with those damn things."

Mihile stood up from the park bench with Cygnus to retrieve the supply boxes Irena had, and he balanced them onto his empty hand. The three of them stepped through the gate that led to Henesys Square to approach the gargantuan mushroom-covered tree that was the Bowman Instructional School. Irena pushed its front door open so that she could enter it with Mihile and Cygnus to step upstairs to the work desk of Athena Pierce. Cygnus also saw Oz in the Bowman Instructional School use Levitation to help Athena with the assembly of an array of Bows and Crossbows.

Cygnus smiled as she tread past Mihile and Irena, and she approached Oz, "Hello, Oz!"

Oz felt her abrupt loss of focus make the large clump of Bow and Crossbow components that levitated above her fall down. Irena sweat-dropped at Cygnus until she saw Oz burst out from the pile of components to see Mihile and Cygnus in front of her.

Oz stepped out of the pile of components to remove the components that were stuck in her hair, "Empress and Mihile, what are you two doing here?"

Cygnus stepped back to Mihile to wrap her arm around his arm, and she continued to lick her ice-cream, "Nothing much. I was just taking a stroll with Mihile. We're a couple now!"

Oz pounced at Mihile and Cygnus to give gave them a tight hug that could've broken their backs, "You two are a couple?!"

Cygnus felt Oz crush the air out of her frail lungs as she attempted to get her words out of her mouth, "Yes, we are now."

Irena placed her hand onto Oz's shoulder to get her attention, "Oz, I think you should put them down now."

Oz put Mihile and Cygnus down so that she could let them regain their balance, and she leaned forward to give them a much softer hug, "I'm sorry. it's just so great to know that you two are lovers now."

Cygnus got her breath under control to hug Oz in return, "And it's so great to know that you're happy about it."

Oz smirked after she released Mihile and Cygnus from her hug, "So have you two made out or done anything else yet?"

Cygnus felt a light blush cover her cheeks, "We have kissed, but we haven't done anything else yet."

Oz felt her smirk grow devious at Cygnus to know more about her new relationship with Mihile, so she inched herself closer to her, "So you two will do more things later. Don't be shy, Empress. Tell me all of the juicy details."

Irena tread past Oz who badgered Cygnus about her relationship with Mihile to approach Athena who stood behind her work desk.

Irena looked back at Mihile so that she could raise her arm to get his attention, "Athena, I've returned with the supplies that you've requested."

Athena saw Mihile set the supply boxes down onto her work desk, "That may be so, but you had one of your Chief Knight Comrades do your laborious work for you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Irena felt her arms writhe with pain as she hissed, so she rubbed them to relieve the pain, "But the weights of those boxes were way too much for me."

Athena ripped one of the supply boxes open to present the wider range of components inside of it to Oz and Irena, "I will accept no excuses. Now I want you and Oz to assemble these Bows and Crossbows while I sit back and watch."

Irena sighed until she approached the components to assemble them by hand, "I'm sorry Empress, but you'll have to leave. I hope that you and Mihile have a very long and fruitful relationship."

Oz also approached the components to assemble them by Levitation, "Yeah, may your relationship be very long and fruitful indeed."

Mihile and Cygnus smiled, but they sweat-dropped at 'long and fruitful'. Mihile and Cygnus stepped downstairs to the front door of the Bowman Instructional School to pull it open and step outside.

Cygnus sighed when she realized how busy Oz and Irena were, "Oz and Irena must have a really difficult time here. I wonder if Eckhart and Hawkeye are having to go through the same amount of hardship."

Mihile looked at the sunset to shrug, "All we can do right now is hope. But I think we should get back to Ereve since the sun is setting."

Cygnus nodded at Mihile, and she attempted to lick her ice-cream once more to see that her ice-cream cone and his ice-cream cone were empty, "Well, we're going to have to throw these away first."

The ice-cream stand owner happened to tread past Mihile and Cygnus once more to see their empty ice-cream cones, "Would you two like for me to dispose of those?"

Mihile and Cygnus nodded as they approached the ice-cream stand owner to pass him their empty ice-cream cones, "Thank you, Mister!"

The ice-cream stand owner tossed the empty ice-cream cones into the small trash bin in his ice-cream stand, "You're very welcome, Milady."

Cygnus saw the ice-cream stand owner stroll away with his ice-cream stand, and she gasped at a sudden realization.

Cygnus clasped her hands over her mouth, "Oh no! Could he have seen through my disguise?"

Mihile placed his hand onto Cygnus's shoulder to direct her attention to the random group of townspeople that also realized who she was, "Well, you're hair and eyes are pretty much a dead giveaway for who you are. Besides, I'm pretty sure we've had the entire town glue their eyes onto us during our date."

Cygnus lunged at Mihile to rummage through his Satchel, "Really? Then we have to get out of here!"

Cygnus latched onto Mihile's arm after she retrieved his Ereve Teleportation Scroll, and she unsealed it to feel it teleport her and him back to Ereve.

Mihile regained his balance which was lost for a moment to look at Cygnus, "What was that all about?"

Cygnus shook her head as she looked back at Mihile, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't afford to have everyone in Henesys ruin our date with their stares. Now let us return to my palace."

Mihile trailed close behind Cygnus who strolled through the Forest Path that led to the Ereve Royal Palace. They both soon reached the palace, and they entered it to make their way to the Royal Quarters. She soon tread past the balcony Neinheart was on for the entire day. She jumped in front of Mihile to hide him as she yelped.

Neinheart looked back at Cygnus to readjust his monocle, "Empress, you've returned. So how was your little "date" with Mihile?"

Cygnus felt heart skip a beat, but she almost felt it stop when she saw Neinheart stand from his balcony bench to look past her and at Mihile.

Neinheart decided to infer with the now pulseless Cygnus, "Do not worry yourself, Empress. I actually already knew about what you decided to do with Mihile the entire day."

Cygnus felt herself turn from white to a deep pink as she glanced away from Neinheart, "Really, you do?"

Neinheart retrieved the communicator from his pocket to present it to Cygnus, "That's correct. I've had several Royal Spies keep an eye on you two ever since you left Ereve."

Cygnus blacked out, and she fall back. Mihile got behind her back to stop her fall.

Mihile lifted Cygnus into a bridal-style hold so that he could face the hallway that led to her Royal Quarters, "I'll get Cygnus back to her quarters."

Mihile felt Neinheart place his hand onto his shoulder to halt him on the spot.

Neinheart released Mihile, and he slumped back down onto his balcony bench as he closed his tired eyes, "Please be gentle with her."

Mihile looked back at Neinheart to see him in a deep slumber from sheer fatigue on his balcony bench. He made his way through the hallway that led to the Royal Quarters until he reached it. He entered it to approached Cygnus's round and large mattress.

Cygnus soon stirred his Mihile's arms, and she opened her eyes to let out a soft yawn, "Mihile, what happened?"

Cygnus saw Mihile carry her to feel a deep blush cover her. Mihile felt Cygnus squirm in his arms until he set her down to let her stand on her feet.

Mihile looked out the window of the Royal Quarters to see the full moon high in the night sky, "You passed out, so I had to carry you back here. Besides, the sun's already been set for quite some time now."

Cygnus rubbed her tired eyes as she saw Mihile approach the front door of her Royal Quarters, and she looked out its window to also see the full moon, "Is it really night-time already?"

Mihile reached the front door of the Royal Quarters to pull it open, "Yeah, we did spend a lot of time out of Ereve, so I'm going to leave to return to my chambers."

Mihile felt Cygnus latch onto to his arm before he could even step out of her Royal Quarters.

Cygnus let out several small whimpers, "You don't have to leave. You could stay here with me for the night."

Mihile felt a deep blush cover his whole body, and he looked back at Cygnus, "Are you sure about that? What if Neinheart sees us together?"

Cygnus pulled Mihile toward her mattress, "I don't care if he comes. I just want you to be in here with me."

Mihile remembered how exhausted Neinheart was his balcony bench, and he nodded, "Sure. Besides, I don't think Neinheart will come by anytime soon."

Cygnus reached her mattress with Mihile to pull him into a soft hug, "Thank you. Now come on, we won't be able to sleep in these clothes."

Cygnus traced her finger down Mihile's Chief Knight Armor until she made contact with the hidden wire that kept it together, and she yanked on it to see it slide off of his body. She unzipped the zipper of his jumpsuit to see it also slide off of his body. She saw him to be left in his yellow boxer as she stepped back to strip off her clothes to only be left in her turquoise underwear. They felt their body heat intensify to make them wrap their arms around each other. She felt her heart throb with an intense urge, and she leaped onto him to straddle him on her mattress.

Cygnus wrapped her arms around Mihile's head to pull him into a fiery kiss. Cygnus rolled tongues with Mihile after they re-positioned themselves above the pillow pile of her mattress.He wrapped his arms around her head to follow the rhythm of her kiss. She parted her lips as the urge to indulge the new sensation grew within her, and she lowered herself down to peel off his his boxers from his legs. She gaped at the size of his erect manhood.

Mihile felt Cygnus take soft hold of his thick erection give its bulbous tip a lick so warm that it got a groan out of him. He held onto her head to let her take the full length of his erection into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around its tip, and she bobbed her head up and down. She took his manhood out of her mouth to get her breath under control. She felt him raise her head to look up at him before she could even continue.

Mihile wiped away the drool that flowed from Cygnus's mouth. She realized what he wanted from her when she felt him wrap his arms around her body to flip her body and his body around, and she felt her back get plopped down onto her mattress. She felt sudden twinge come up from her groin. She felt him caress her frail body with his soft hands until she felt him fondle her breasts. He massaged her breasts to get several small moans out of her.

Cygnus knew her breasts weren't voluptuous, so she was glad to see how vigorous Mihile was with them. She bit her finger to suppress her moans. She gasped when she felt him trace his tongue around her erect nipples. She felt him slide his hand down to her womanhood to roll his fingertips around her swollen clit. She arched her back as she trembled under his, but she craved for him to go further.

Cygnus felt Mihile trace his tongue down to her stomach to reach her drenched core. He grabbed her legs to keep them apart so that he could roll the tip of his tongue around her clit. He ate her out to feel her place her hand into his hair to keep him in place. She was overwhelmed by the surge of pleasure, and she felt her exquisite juices seep out of her for him lap up. He raised his body up to see her blissful face.

Cygnus huffed as she caressed Mihile's hair to pull him into another kiss. He did the same with her hair to follow her rhythm. He kissed her as he felt wrap her legs around his waist, and he rubbed the tip of his manhood against her slit. He pushed into her to feel himself meet some resistance. She let out a quick yelp when she felt him push further.

Mihile pulled Cygnus into another kiss to help suppress her jolt of pain. She soon her pain get replaced by pleasure, and she threw her head back at the robust heat that hit their groins. They ground her thighs together to feel the intense sensation build in their bodies. She parted the kiss herself reach a powerful climax. He felt her juices heat up his erection to make him go over the edge.

Mihile moaned as he pulled himself out of Cygnus, and he let his cum shot out onto her chest. He rolled off of her to let the last of her juices seep out onto her mattress sheets.

Cygnus huffed as she looked at Mihile, "That was amazing. I love you, Mihile."

Mihile also huffed to feel his body cool off, "Yeah, it sure was."

Mihile calmed his huffs, and he looked back at Cygnus, "I love you too, Cyg-"

Mihile bit his lip at the sudden slumber Cygnus was in. He smiled as he raised his body to retrieve the large blanket of her mattress.

Mihile covered himself and Cygnus with the blanket to take her into his arms, "Good night, Cygnus."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Maplestory or any of its characters.

Cygnus Stars  
Chapter 2

The wind was brisk in the Forest Path that led to the Chief Knight Chambers before it blew through the hair of a certain Chief Knight as he intended to return to his chambers. The Chief Knight known as Hawkeye scrolled across the stone-paved road of the Forest Path and he remembered the scuffle that he and Eckhart nearly had before he turned his head to look around and he saw that Oz and Eckhart were far behind him in the Forest Path.

Hawkeye sighed as he halted and he scratched his fuzzy, orange hair before he folded his arms behind of his head and he continued to stroll through the Forest Path, "Damn, I can't believe that I nearly blew a gasket back there."

Hawkeye strolled through the Forest Path before he realized that the only town in Victoria Island that would accept his company was Nautilus Harbor. Hawkeye agreed with himself on his new idea and he saw the other end of the Forest Path before he reached it and he saw the Chief Knight Chambers. Hawkeye approached the door to his chambers and he attempted to open it before he heard someone jog to him and he turned his body to see that Oz also reached the other end of the Forest Path.

Oz huffed as she had her hands on her knees before she lifted her head to look to Hawkeye's gray eyes, "Hawkeye, I never got to ask you about what you planned to do when you leave Ereve."

Hawkeye intently thought as he stroked his imaginary beard before he turned his head to look to Oz as he flashed her a thumbs-up, "I'm was going to go get reacquainted with an old environment of mine."

Oz cocked her head with confusion to Hawkeye's statement and she shrugged her shoulders before she saw him step into his chambers and she stepped into her own chambers. Hawkeye in the meanwhile examined the disorganized mess that was his chambers and he retrieved his rucksack from the floor before he collected all of his essential supplies and he took out his Nautilus Harbor Teleportation Scroll. Hawkeye unsealed the Teleportation Scroll with one swift motion before he felt it teleport him to the town of Pirate known as Nautilus Harbor. Hawkeye examined the verdant archipelago that surrounded the Harbor before he began to walk to the gargantuan, whale-shaped submarine known as the Nautilus.

Hawkeye definitely saw the improvements that his old crew-members made to the Harbor before he halted when he realized that it was completely desolate, "Wow, it looks like things here really have changed while I was gone. But where did everyone go?"

A certain female Corsair who stood on the peak of the Nautilus began to watch over Hawkeye before she snickered when she saw how he tried to find any sign of his crew-members. The woman flashed a single fang as she smirked when she saw that Hawkeye didn't notice her before she felt a gentle breeze blow across her black, gold-trimmed jacket, her white undershirt, and her white skirt. The woman drew her twin black, gold-plated Pistols from the twin holsters on her loose brown belt before she squatted on her pair of black, gold-trimmed boots. The woman used the Skill known as Head Shot to convert her Pistols into a black, gold-plated Sniper Rifle from a flash of orange light before she snapped her fingers as she used the Skill known as Continual Aiming to summon a Parrot that held an Apple with its claws.

The woman saw the Parrot fly to Hawkeye before she turned her head to look to him through the scope of her Sniper Rifle.

Hawkeye strolled further onto the harbor before he saw the Parrot fly to him from the peak of the Nautilus, "Is that a parrot?"

Hawkeye saw the parrot place the apple that it held onto his Pirate Hat before he saw it return to the peak of the Nautilus, "What's this?"

The woman saw Hawkeye attempt to snatch the Apple and she pulled the trigger of her Sniper Rifle before she saw a Bullet fly to Hawkeye and she saw it take the Apple off of his Pirate Hat. The woman became sure that the shot was successful before she became certain when she saw that Hawkeye was incredibly startled. Hawkeye regained his posture from the shot and he looked to the peak of the Nautilus before he saw the woman jump off of it and he saw her use the Skill known as Wings to have a black, gold-trimmed cape sprout from her back that she used to float to him on the Harbor.

The woman landed on the Harbor in front of Hawkeye and she readjusted her black, gold trimmed Pirate Hat that had a golden skull and cross-swords insignia on it before she looked to him and she smirked, "Hey Hawkeye, What's up?"

Hawkeye smiled as he felt excited to meet an old friend who was a Corsair known as Valerie before he saw how she was dressed so differently from the last time he saw her during the Alliance Conference in Ereve, "Whoa, when did you decide to change your look like that?"

Valerie placed her hands that she covered with maroon, gold-trimmed gloves onto her waist before she shook her head, "What, you're not going to greet me back?"

Hawkeye scratched the back of his head before he saw the Sniper Rifle that Valerie had blatantly strapped to her back, "I'm sorry, but I wanted to ask why you almost shot my head off with a Sniper Rifle?!"

Valerie snickered as she reverted her Sniper Rifle into her Pistols from a flash of orange light before she inserted them into their holsters, "Oh yeah, you should have seen the look on your face when I shot that apple off of your Pirate Hat."

Hawkeye hunched his shoulders before he sighed when he saw the satisfied look on Valerie's face, "You could have just greeted me differently."

Valerie flashed her tongue to Hawkeye before she turned body to face the Nautilus, "That would be no fun. Now come on, let's get you back into the Nautilus."

Valerie hopped through an open hatch on the side of the Nautilus that led to its Middle Deck before she turned her body to see Hawkeye do the same.

Hawkeye trailed close behind Valerie as he and she strolled through the Nautilus before he realized that it was also completely desolate, "So where did everyone go?"

Valerie turned her head to look to Hawkeye as she walked with him before she intently thought, "Kyrin sent pretty much everyone out to gather supplies so that we could restock."

Hawkeye nodded before he turned his head to look to Valerie when a thought came to his mind, "Valerie, can I ask you something?"

Valerie nodded before she sat on one of the stools of a nearby empty table that stood next to the rum barrels of the Nautilus, "Sure, come and sit with me."

Valerie saw Hawkeye sit on the stool next to her before she scooted her stool closer to his, "So what did you want to ask?"

Hawkeye let an unsure sigh escape his mouth before he turned his head to look to Valerie's hazel eyes, "I wanted to know if I could rejoin."

Valerie became wide-eyed from Hawkeye's broad curiosity before she scratched her ruffled, blond hair when she remembered his previous occupation, "But don't you already work as a Chief Knight for Empress Cygnus?"

Hawkeye scratched the back of his head before he remembered what occurred on Ereve earlier that day, "That's the thing; the Empress disbanded her Cygnus Knights after she went to a conference with the Victorian Job Instructors."

Valerie quickly stood from her stool before she snatched Hawkeye's arm to pull him to the Navigation Room in the Top Deck of the Nautilus where Kyrin was located, "Really, then let's go see if Kyrin will let you rejoin us!"

Valerie busted into the Navigation Room before she dragged Hawkeye to Kyrin who seemed bored as she saw her lean on the complex array of controls for the Nautilus.

Kyrin turned her body around when she heard the noise that Valerie made before she saw her and Hawkeye approach her, "Valerie, why did you come here in such a rush… with Hawkeye?"

Valerie had an excited look form on her face before she shoved Hawkeye to Kyrin, "Kyrin, Hawkeye wants to rejoin!"

Hawkeye pulled his arm out of Valerie's grasp before he turned his head to look to Kyrin, "Yeah, you might already know about the Cygnus Knights being disbanded."

Kyrin intently thought before she vaguely remembered what she heard Cygnus speak of during the conference that she attended earlier that day, "That's correct; Empress Cygnus told me and the other Victorian Job Instructors about that earlier today."

Kyrin smirked before she walked past Hawkeye and Valerie, "Well, how about I tell you two on a cup of rum."

Hawkeye and Valerie saw Kyrin stride out the Navigation Room and they looked to each other before they shrugged their shoulders to her content attitude and they stepped out of the Navigation Room to trail close behind her. Hawkeye and Valerie followed Kyrin to the Middle Deck before they saw her gesture them to sit on the stools that were near the table that they sat next to earlier.

Kyrin smiled when she saw how Valerie sat close to Hawkeye and she retrieved three bear steins before she filled them with fresh rum from a nearby rum barrel and she sat on another stool across from them, "Now Hawkeye, you wanted to know if you could rejoin?"

Hawkeye caught the beer stein that Kyrin slid to him before he got his thoughts straight, "Yeah, I decided to come back here for reemployment since I have nowhere else to go to as of now."

Valerie caught the beer stein that Kyrin slid to her before she turned her head to look to Hawkeye, "Come on Hawkeye, you rejoining us would be more of a reunion rather than a reemployment."

Kyrin took a swig from her beer stein before she turned her head look to Hawkeye, "Valerie's right. You and she may have acted like a pair of little jokers back then, but an act of leadership, I'll let you back into my crew."

Hawkeye and Valerie felt their smiles grow before they pumped their fists into the air, "Awesome! Thank you, Kyrin!"

Kyrin smiled when she saw Hawkeye's smile and Valerie's smile even though their cheers practically deafened her.

Valerie turned her head to look to Hawkeye before she lowered her head to look to the floor to hide a light blush that began form on her cheeks. "So Hawkeye, now that you're back in the crew, there's something I really wanted to ask you."

Hawkeye took a swig of his beer stein before he turned his head to look to Valerie, "Sure, what do you want to ask?"

Valerie twiddled with her before she felt the blush on her cheeks deepen, "I wanted to know if you-"

A loud explosion that occurred in the Top Deck that interrupted Valerie before a soot began to fall into the Middle Deck. Hawkeye, Valerie, and Kyrin turned their heads to see a man plummet to the Middle Deck before they saw a dense cloud of soot accompany his impact. Hawkeye saw the silhouette of a man stand in the cloud of soot before he saw Valerie stand from her stool to approach him.

Valerie helped the man walk out of the cloud of soot before she turned her head to look to him, "Hey man, what happened to you?"

The man turned his head to look to Valerie before he pulled himself out of her hold, "Don't worry Valerie; I'm just covered in soot is all."

Hawkeye saw the man shake off the soot that covered his entire body before he saw the distinct black, gold-plated Cannon strapped to his back that accompanied his clothes that seemed to be the male variation of Valerie's new clothes.

Hawkeye stood from his stool before he approached the man when he realized who he was, "Tin, Is that you?"

The Cannoneer known as Tin turned his head to look to Hawkeye before he felt an excited look form on his face, "It's none other than me, Hawkeye. How've you been?"

Hawkeye raised his arm before he smacked his palm against Tin's palm, "Nothing much, other than the disbandment of the Chief Knights."

Tin felt taken aback by Hawkeye's statement before he folded his arms behind his head, "Really, so you that's why Kyrin left earlier today?"

Hawkeye nodded before he folded his arms behind his head, "Yep, and now I'm back with you guys in the Nautilus."

Valerie and Kyrin saw Hawkeye and Tin laugh together before they giggled when they saw them preform their unnecessarily complex handshake that they created when they first met during the Alliance Conference. Kyrin had a perplexed look form on her face when she saw the dismayed look on Valerie's face before she realized that Tin's interruption of her question to Hawkeye saddened her.

Kyrin stood from her stool to retrieve another beer stein and she filled it with rum with the same rum barrel before she sat on her stool again and she gestured Tin to sit on the stool next to her, "Come Tin, you can tell us about what happened to you on a cup of rum."

Tin approached Kyrin and he gladly accepted his beer stein before he sat on the stool next to her and he saw Hawkeye and Valerie sit on their stools, "Okay, so where do I start?"

Kyrin intently thought before she turned her head to look to Tin, "You can start with what caused that explosion in the Top Deck."

Tin turned his head to look to Kyrin before he intently thought about what she said, "Well, that wasn't really an explosion as much as it was intended to be a dense cloud of smoke that came from a new type of cannonball that Cutter designed for the Nautilus Cannon."

Kyrin remembered what Cutter mentioned to her about his newest cannonball design before she turned her head to look to the pile of soot that formed when Tin plummeted to the Middle Deck, "Let me guess, it didn't work out too well."

Tin nodded before he turned his head to look to the pile of soot with Kyrin, "Yep, that damn thing went off from the tiniest bit of heat and it didn't even create a dense cloud of smoke like how Cutter designed to make."

Hawkeye noticed Tin mention Cutter some more before he turned his head to looked to him, "Speaking of Cutter, Can we go see what he's doing. I haven't seen that old geezer in such a long time."

Tin turned his head to look to Hawkeye before he nodded, "Sure, he's probably already blown his top trying to wait for me to return to him."

Tin swigged the last of his rum and he saw Hawkeye, Valerie, and Kyrin also swig the last of their rum before he stood from his stool and he saw them also stand from their stools. Tin saw Hawkeye, Valerie, and Kyrin trail close behind him as he walked to the Top Deck before he climbed through an open hatch that led to the top of the Nautilus.

Hawkeye climbed through the hatch with Valerie and Kyrin before he turned his head to look to Cutter who crouched in front of the Nautilus Cannon as he saw him and his army of monkeys attentively mend it, "Hey Cutter, how've you been?!"

Cutter rose to his feet and he wiped several drops of sweat from his forehead before he turned his head to look to Hawkeye and he saw him approach him with Valerie, Kyrin, and Tin, "Hawkeye, I'm doing well. How've things been for you?"

Hawkeye halted before he scratched the back of his head, "Nothing much, other than the disbandment of the Chief Knights."

Cutter crossed his arms before he raised his eyebrow to Hawkeye, "Really? Is that why you've returned to the Nautilus?"

Hawkeye nodded before he turned his head to look to Kyrin, "Yep, Kyrin let me rejoin you guys since I had nowhere else to turn to."

Cutter readjusted his glasses before he turned his body to face to the Nautilus Cannon, "Good, the more the merrier is all that I can say as of now."

Hawkeye saw Cutter observe the maintenance of the Nautilus Cannon before he shook his head when he saw the noticeably slurred sways of his body, "Cutter, you're still as old and as drunk as ever."

Cutter felt a vein bulge in his temple before he turned his head to look to Hawkeye, "Hawkeye, I can assure that I'm not old and that I'm definitely sober."

Kyrin sighed to the slightly intoxicated look on Cutter's face before she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Cutter, I can tell that you're lying about both of those things. I still question why I let you come back here after you got yourself stranded on Coco Island."

Cutter flinched from Kyrin's statement before he frantically thought of an excuse, "You let me come back because I'm your brilliant Weapon Designer."

Kyrin shook her head before she pointed to the hatch that led to the inside of the Nautilus, "If you're so brilliant than why did your new cannonball go off before it could even be loaded into the Nautilus Cannon."

Cutter slapped his own forehead before he walked past Kyrin, "Damn, I knew something like that would happen. Come Tin, I'll need you to help me clean that mess."

Tin saw Cutter walk past him and he saw him gesture him to follow him before he sighed and he whistled to call his Monkey Companion known as George. George flew out of Nautilus with the help of its black, gold-trimmed Propeller Hat and it shook off the soot that covered its small black, gold-trimmed vest before it flew to Tin's and it landed onto his shoulder.

Hawkeye saw Tin and George hop into the Nautilus with Cutter before he turned his head to look to his monkeys when he saw that they had no one to command them, "I don't think making Cutter leave was such a good idea."

Kyrin sighed to the sight of the leaderless monkeys before she let out a loud whistle that made the monkeys huddle in front of her, "That idiot should actually try to take command the next time he's with these fur balls of his."

Valerie turned her head to look to Hawkeye when she saw that no one else was around before she lowered her head to look to the floor to hide a light blush that began form on her cheeks, "So Hawkeye, now that you've met back up with Tin and Cutter, there's something I really wanted to ask you."

Hawkeye saw Kyrin command Cutter's monkeys to continue their maintenance of the Nautilus Cannon before he turned his head to look to Valerie, "Sure, what do you want to ask?"

Valerie twiddled with her fingers before she felt the blush on her cheeks deepen, "I wanted know if you-"

Kyrin let out another loud whistle that interrupted Valerie again before she realized that she did so.

Kyrin saw a monkey jump to her with a black, gold-trimmed Pirate Equipment Box in its hands before she retrieved it from it, "Hey Hawkeye, I almost forgot to give you something."

Hawkeye approach Kyrin and he accepted the Equipment Box before he examined it and he saw that it wasn't an Equipment Box that he'd ever seen before, "Thanks, but what's it for?"

Kyrin shook her head as she had her hands on her waist before she pointed to Valerie, "I've noticed that my Pirates have started to become much stronger ever since the Black Mage and his Black Wings were defeated, so I decided to update the Skills and Equipment of high-leveled Pirates like Valerie and Tin. You may have already noticed how their Skills and Equipment have changed, so I thought that you could also benefit from them."

Hawkeye turned his head to look to Valerie before he confirmed to himself that her Skills and Equipment were very different from how they were when he saw her in the Alliance Conference.

Kyrin turned her body to face Cutter's monkeys before she continued to command them, "Cutter and I don't have these new Skills and Equipment because we're Job Instructors, so I want you to go get spruced up in them while Valerie can go get you your new Skill Books."

Hawkeye and Valerie nodded and they hopped into the Nautilus before they entered the Navigation Room and they found its dense collection of Pirate Skill Books. Valerie retrieved a standard Pirate Skill Book along with the Brawler Skill Book and the Marauder Skill Book that Hawkeye earned during his time in the Nautilus before she tossed them to him. Hawkeye and Valerie exited the Navigation Room and they walked to the Middle Deck where they saw Cutter, Tin, and George tiredly wipe away all of its soot before they walked to the still slightly flooded Bottom Deck of the Nautilus and they approached Hawkeye's cabin.

Hawkeye stepped into his cabin by himself and he approached his bed before he set his Equipment Box on his bed and he began to strip off his Thunder Breaker Clothes, "Let's see how these fit."

Hawkeye stripped to only his blue, shark-plastered boxers and he opened his Equipment Box before he saw that it was filled with the exact same clothes as the ones that Tin wore and he slung it all onto his body. Hawkeye got every piece of his new clothes situated onto his body before he pulled a pair of black, gold-plated Knucklers out of his Equipment Box. Hawkeye felt a powerful energy surge through his muscles the moment he wore the Knucklers before he saw his electricity to become visible as it jolted around his body.

Hawkeye looked to his open hand before he saw his electricity accumulate in his palm that he discharged when he made a fist, "Wow, I didn't think that we could make Equipment like this."

Hawkeye knew that the potent properties of his new Equipment easily surprised him as he examined himself in them before he put his empty Equipment Box away. Hawkeye plopped himself onto his bed before he began to flip through his updated Skill Books. Valerie in the meanwhile decided to step into her own cabin before she approached her Satchel that lain on her bed.

Valerie grabbed through her Satchel and she rummaged through it before she retrieved a Nautilus Harbor Teleportation Scroll and she retrieved a Florina Beach Teleportation Scroll, "These should help if anything else happens."

Valerie stuffed the Teleportation Scrolls into her pocket and she stepped out of her cabin before she approached Hawkeye's cabin door and she softly knocked on it. Hawkeye hopped off of his bed and he stepped out of his cabin before he saw Valerie who leaned on the wall next to it and he approached her.

Hawkeye got Valerie's attention when he approached her before he allowed her to get a full view of his new look, "Hey Valerie, what do you think of me with these on?"

Valerie placed her hands on her cheeks as a deep blush filled her face before she averted her gaze away from Hawkeye, "They look really good on you."

Hawkeye saw the blush on Valerie's face before he inched himself closer to her, "Are you alright? Your face looks like it's heating up."

Valerie shook her head before she turned her body around, "It's nothing. I probably just caught a fever or something."

Hawkeye nodded before he remembered that Valerie never had the chance to ask him her question, "Well since I've got this new Equipment and these new Skill Books on me, what did you want me to tell you?"

Valerie had a thought come to her mind before she lifted her head to look to the staircase that led to the Middle Deck, "Oh, I almost forgot about that. Let's go out to the Harbor and I'll tell you there."

Hawkeye nodded before he trailed close behind Valerie as she walked to the Middle Deck. Hawkeye and Valerie reached the Middle Deck and they saw that Cutter, Tin, and George fully cleaned it before they hopped out of the Nautilus and they walked to an edge of the Harbor that faced the ocean.

Hawkeye sat on the edge of the Harbor with Valerie before he gazed to the sunset's orange glow, "So Valerie, what did you want me to tell you?"

Valerie felt the deep blush on her face further deepen before she struggled to get her words out of her mouth, "I wanted know if you-"

Valerie bit her lip from her sheer nervousness before she averted her gaze away from Hawkeye as she twiddled with her hair. Cutter in the meanwhile turned his body away from his army of monkeys that he began to command alongside Kyrin before he saw Hawkeye on the edge of the Harbor with Valerie.

Cutter saw Hawkeye sit next to Valerie before he clenched his fist, "What does Hawkeye think he's doing with my Valerie?"

Kyrin turned her body to approach Cutter before she whipped out her signature Pistol, "Let's wait and see after I give Hawkeye a little message."

Kyrin nonchalantly fired off a shot that zipped past Hawkeye's head and Valerie's head before she saw their startled bodies rise to look to her direction.

Kyrin smirked before she waved her hand to get Hawkeye's attention, "That was for stealing all of my potential Pirates, you bastard!"

Hawkeye clenched his fist with anger before he felt his electricity gather around his body, "Damn it Kyrin, You almost shot our heads off!"

Valerie felt anger well inside of her from the third interruption of her question to Hawkeye and she grasped his arm before she rummaged through her Satchel and she pulled out her Florina Beach Teleportation Scroll, "That's it!"

Valerie unsealed the Teleportation Scroll with one swift motion before she felt it teleport her and Hawkeye to the tropical island known as Florina Beach.

Hawkeye stumbled about from Valerie's action before he turned his head to look to her, "Whoa, what was that all about?"

Valerie examined the beach before she approached a small hut on it that seemed small enough for a single person, "I'm sorry. I have just had it with everyone interrupting my question to you. So I just wanted to ask it to you in private."

Hawkeye nodded and he trailed close behind Valerie alongside the calm waves of the ocean before he reached the hut with her and he saw her take a seat on a mat in front of it, "I remember this hut of yours. You used to always sit here to slack off whenever Kyrin gave you an order."

Valerie giggled as she had her legs crossed and she saw Hawkeye sit next to her on the mat before she gave him a rough knock on his shoulder and she saw him rub his shoulder from her action, "Oh stop it. I didn't build this hut just to do that."

Hawkeye chuckled before he turned his head to look to ocean, "I'm sorry. I'm just surprised that this thing hasn't been swept away by the tides or something. So what did you want me to tell you?"

Valerie remembered her question and she felt a light blush cover her whole body before she scooted herself closer to Hawkeye and she turned her head to look to him, "I wanted to know if you liked me."

Hawkeye became wide-eyed as he felt a light blush cover his whole body before he averted his gaze away from Valerie, "I'm not sure how to respond to that, but I think I do."

Valerie giggled when she saw Hawkeye unsurely scratch the back of his head before she inched her head closer to his, "You think that you like me, then will this make you think otherwise."

Valerie wrapped her arms around Hawkeye's neck before she pulled him into a hot, excited kiss. Valerie kept Hawkeye close as she plunged her tongue into his mouth before she let several small moans escape her mouth. Hawkeye could barely breathe and he saw Valerie pleasurably pour her heart into the sudden kiss before he saw his arms wrap themselves around Valerie's neck and he began to follow her rhythm.

Valerie parted the kiss as she kept her arms around Hawkeye before she inched her head closer to his ear, "Well, I wanted to tell you that I've missed you ever since you left to become a Chief Knight for Empress Cygnus."

Hawkeye let a small gasp escape his mouth before he reared his head to look to the truthful look on Valerie's face, "I don't know how to respond to that either, but I really missed you too."

Valerie released Hawkeye from her hold before she clasped her hands onto her chest, "Than how about you respond with 'I love you'."

Hawkeye intently thought before he slowly nodded, "Yeah, I'll respond with that."

Valerie felt her heart practically cry out with excitement as she sighed before she continued to gaze to the ocean, "Thank you."

Hawkeye smiled when he saw the relieved look on Valerie's face before he continued to gaze to the ocean, "You don't have to thank me."

Hawkeye became lost in the serenity of the ocean with Valerie as he sat with his legs crossed like her before he had a dry cough escape his mouth.

Valerie heard Hawkeye cough some more and she realized what his problem was before she opened one the beverage containers next to her hut and she pulled out two bottles of a pink liquid from it, "Here, you must be really thirsty. You know, these bottles kind of remind me of something that I think Kyrin told me about earlier today."

Hawkeye gladly accepted one of the bottles and he saw Valerie pop the cap off of her bottle before he did the same and he guzzled almost all of it with her, "It must be nothing. What kind of drinks are these anyway, they're very sweet."

Valerie examined her bottle before she intently thought, "I'm not really sure. It's probably-"

An intense heat that coursed through Valerie's body interrupted her before she felt herself profusely huff. Hawkeye felt an equally intense heat course through his body before he saw the lustful desire that filled Valerie's eyes. Hawkeye and Valerie turned their head to look to each other before they immediately pulled each other into another hot, excited kiss that they were both highly content with. Hawkeye and Valerie felt their hands roam each other's bodies as they tongues rolled around each other before they felt their arms keep them close. Valerie maintained the kiss as she pulled out her Nautilus Harbor Teleportation Scroll and she unsealed it with one swift motion before she felt it teleport her and Hawkeye to the Nautilus Harbor and she rose to her feet with him.

Kyrin in the meanwhile smirked when she saw the kiss that Hawkeye and Valerie were engaged in before she turned her head to look to the now infuriated Cutter, "I knew those two would get together someday."

Cutter clenched his fist before he held out of his hand when he expected Tin to toss him his Cannon, "That's it, I'm going to kill him. Tin, toss me your Cannon!"

Cutter felt no Cannon plop itself onto his hand and he felt a little betrayed before he turned his head to look to Tin and he saw that he had lazily fallen asleep with George on the Nautilus.

Kyrin saw Hawkeye and Valerie part their kiss to find a more private place in the Nautilus to continue their fun before she placed her hand onto Cutter's shoulder to get his attention, "Let them be, I think things will get really interesting between those two tonight."

Cutter angrily shrugged Kyrin's hand off of his shoulder before he turned his body to continue to command his monkeys, "Fine, but I will kill him if he tries to do anything more with her."

Kyrin sighed to how protective Cutter was to someone that he wasn't even related to before she realized something, "Now that I see those cheeks on Valerie, it reminds of those bottles of that special aphrodisiac that I ordered her to get for me. I wonder where she put those anyway."

Kyrin shrugged her shoulders to the inconvenience before she turned her body to continue to command Cutter's monkeys with him. Hawkeye and Valerie in the meanwhile hopped into the Middle Deck of the Nautilus and they walked to the Bottom Deck before they approached Valerie's cabin and stepped into it.

Hawkeye felt Valerie purposely slip to fall on him and he felt her plant him underneath her on her comfy bed before he saw her huff and he saw the deep blush that covered her whole body, "Valerie, are you sure that we should do this now?"

Valerie could barely resist her body's urges and she smirked before she traced her finger on Hawkeye's chest and she slowly lifted his shirt, "You can't really consider yourself a Pirate until you've gotten down and dirty once in a while."

Valerie saw Hawkeye's muscly chest and she caressed it before she raised her head to his head and she pulled him into another kiss. Valerie dominated Hawkeye as she plunged her tongue into his mouth and she didn't even pull away to get a breath of air before she parted the kiss as she yelped and she saw that Hawkeye had his hands sneak through her shirt to playfully grope her breasts. Valerie saw the sorry look on Hawkeye's face and she saw that he was about to say something before she raised her finger to interrupt him and she saw that he was silenced. Valerie happily took off her Pirate hat along with her purple and violet striped bandanna before she threw them aside. Valerie stripped off her jacket along with shirt before she unstrapped her pink bra and she also threw them aside to reveal her perky, sensitive breasts. Hawkeye saw Valerie grab his hand and he saw her place it on her breast to fondle it before he saw her purr and he gulped when decided to continue. Valerie began to moan when she felt Hawkeye fondle her breast himself before she felt him vigorously massage her breasts with both of his hands.

Valerie licked her lips when she had another idea come to her mind before she gestured Hawkeye to stop. Hawkeye felt his face madly flush when he saw Valerie completely undress in front of him before he saw her slip out of her pink panties to also throw them aside. Valerie did the same for Hawkeye and she pulled off his pants before she giggled when she saw the shark pattern on his boxers and she slipped them off to reveal his erect member. Valerie gave the bulbous head of Hawkeye's erection a warm lick that made a deep groan escape his mouth before she took the full length of it into her mouth. Hawkeye nearly lost it as he felt Valerie expertly pleasure him before he felt her pull away to get a breath of air.

Valerie saw how Hawkeye had his back on her bed and she felt her warm juices drench her legs before she threw her body over his body and she allowed him to get a clear view of her moist slit while she had a clear view of his stiff manhood. Valerie continued to roll her tongue around Hawkeye's member and she felt herself become wetter in anticipation for him to do the same to her before she felt him take firm hold of her rear and she felt him plunge his tongue deeply through her slit. Valerie let out several excited moans as she felt Hawkeye wiggle his tongue inside of her before she continued to please his manhood on her own side. Hawkeye vigorously ate Valerie out and he moved his hands from her rear to her breasts before he continued massage them. Valerie raised her upper body as she felt Hawkeye play with her swollen clit and squeeze her nipples before she bit on her lower lip to suppress her vulgar moans. Hawkeye knew that he made Valerie lose it as he worked his tongue against her womanhood before he felt her raise her body to lightly lay her back on his chest and above his erection.

Hawkeye held Valerie's close as he slightly lain against the wall next to her bed before he immediately heard Valerie moan when he continued to massage her breast. Valerie lowered her head to see Hawkeye move one of his hands to her womanhood before she felt her body jolt when she felt his fingers dance around her clit. Hawkeye heard Valerie moan before he moved his hands to her legs to spread them apart and he felt his member point itself to her slit. Valerie saw how Hawkeye's manhood was pointed to her slit before she lowered herself to let it slowly slip into her. Hawkeye and Valerie threw their heads before they practically screamed from the concentrated surge of pleasure that came from their groins. Valerie rapidly pumped before she felt Hawkeye hold her body to follow her rhythm. Valerie had a smile on her face that grew more and more pleased as she got closer to a release before she felt vaginal muscles tightly squeeze. Valerie raised her hips to get Hawkeye out of her before her moans were cut off by a sudden orgasm that made her body shake as she felt juices spritzed out of her and onto the bed sheets.

Hawkeye groaned as he felt his cum shot out and he saw land on Valerie's chest after he had an orgasm immediately after her before he saw her huff and he felt himself also huff. Valerie felt Hawkeye's cum slide on her chest as she felt the last of her juices seep out of her before she rolled off of him.

Valerie felt her body cool itself off before she blissfully smiled, "That was awesome."

Valerie surprisingly raised her upper body before she pulled Hawkeye into another eager kiss.

Valerie didn't seem to be over her body's urges before she began to get more excited, "You want to go for another round; I've still got some more love in me."

Hawkeye shook his head and he stood from Valerie's bed to turn off the cabin lights before he returned to her bed and he let a tired yawn escape his mouth, "Well, I don't have any more love in me. Besides, we wouldn't want anyone to come in here and see what we did."

Valerie puffed her cheeks before she pressed her body against Hawkeye's chest after she saw him hop onto her bed, "Come on, we have plenty of time for more-"

Hawkeye interrupted Valerie when he pulled her into another deep kiss that he felt her quickly accept and he continued to roll his tongue around her tongue before he parted the kiss and he saw her body jitter with delight. Hawkeye knew that Valerie's body craved for more intense passion before he saw her juices dampen the bed sheets underneath her.

Hawkeye stroked Valerie's hair before he saw her get calmed a little bit, "Let's go to sleep, we can at it tomorrow."

Valerie smiled before she allowed her body to lie on its side on her bed.

Valerie closed her weary eyes before she anxiously smiled, "You promise?"

Hawkeye grabbed the blanket on Valerie's bed before he pulled it over him and her, "I promise. Good night, Valerie."

Valerie gave Hawkeye a quick kiss on his cheek before she nestled close to him under the blankets, "Good night, Hawky."

Hawkeye and Valerie had their arms around each other as they almost instantly fell asleep before they peacefully snored together. The cabin room door was soon cracked open before it had Kyrin peep through it after she secretly eavesdropped on the entire fervent affair between Hawkeye and Valerie.

Kyrin smiled when she saw how Hawkeye cuddled with close to Valerie on her bed as she saw them sleep before she softly closed the door, "Good night, love birds."


End file.
